


Sunlight

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, Photographer Marco, Student Jean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH DAY 17, The GeneratorJean es estudiante, Marco fotógrafo y no saben si son novios (aunque los dos quieren). Jean está comprando un montón de fuegos artificiales y Marco está de acuerdo.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Alterno los POV por párrafo, uno es Jean, el siguiente es Marco, y así :)

* * *

 

 

A Marco ya no se le hacía raro estar a solas con él, no después de tantos mimos y acercamientos. Lo que se le hacía raro era la actitud de la gente, sorprendida cuando no estaban juntos. Le observaba coger y soltar fuegos artificiales pequeños con esa arruguita de concentración entre sus cejas y pensaba que eran amigos. Le veías sonreír al encontrar el más gordo y pensaba que le quería, pero no tenía ni idea de qué querría él.

Por otra parte, Jean caminaba hacia la caja registradora, su pecho aún haciendo saltos mortales ante la sonrisa suave de Marco y ese leve asentimiento que le meneó el flequillo. Era el hombre más precioso que había tenido el placer de conocer y no acababa de creerse su suerte al poder decir que eran amigos. Que por como se comportaban a lo mejor eran más, pero no sería él quien hablase del tema. Prefería que, cuando caminaban fuera de la tienda, su meñique rozase con el de Marco hasta que alguno de los dos lo atrapaba de manera casual.

Y de nuevo esos nervios tontos a cada contacto. Marco le echó un vistazo al agarre de sus dedos y no pudo evitar la sonrisa. Le gustaba pasear así con él, quizás le agradaría más darle la mano pero eso ya sería demasiado raro para ser como eran _solo_ amigos. ¿Lo eran? Es decir, sí, lo eran. ¿Pero eran más? La línea se dibujaba difusa y no quería meter la pata. Y Jean hacía que las cosas fueran tan fáciles y normales que no se veía en la necesidad de aclarar nada. Sus amigos sin embargo… ellos sí necesitaban explicaciones.

Volvieron a la casa de la playa de la prima de Marco, Ymir, y Jean lo primero que hizo fue soltar su dedo —un poco a regañadientes pero no quería oír pamplinas— y quitarse la camiseta, muerto de calor. Dejó los fuegos artificiales en la encimera de la cocina y cogió un refresco, asomándose a la terraza y encontrándose a sus amigos dormidos unos sobre otros. Se le dibujó una sonrisa porque a decir verdad se sentía cansado, esa noche apenas durmieron por compartir habitación con Reiner y Bertolt, uno que no paraba de moverse haciendo crujir su cama y el otro venga a hablar en sueños. 

—Voy a aprovechar que estos se han sobado para echarme un rato —Le susurró a Marco tras darle un buen sorbo a su lata de Dr. Pepper—. ¿Vienes o prefieres hacer otra cosa?

—No, voy. Tengo un poco de sueño la verdad, aunque no soy muy de dormir siestas. Espera que les voy a echar una foto al grupo.

—Deja la cámara, no estás trabajando y ese bicho de precio ridículo tiene que pesar una tonelada.

—Precio ridículo para un estudiante pobretón como tú, y no insultes al bebé —dijo golpeándole el costado con el dorso de la mano, haciéndole reír.

Tras echar unas cuantas fotos de recuerdo, una artística de las manos de Ymir e Historia entrelazadas en su sueño y un zoom de la baba de Sasha, acompañó a Jean de buena gana. Al llegar a la habitación le vio bajando las persianas, dejando entrar un poco de luz a través de ella que bañaba la estancia en reflejos naranjas y rojizos. Se tumbó en el lado más alejado del ventanal, dejándole hueco a Marco, quitándose los pantalones y resoplando por el calor. Marco también resopló aunque por otro motivo diferente, desvistiéndose.

—Odio el calor… —Se quejó Jean, una mano en su frente tumbado boca arriba.

—En unos meses odiarás el frío —Se tumbó a su lado, sobre su costado para observarle mientras dormían y no. Marco se apoyaba en las almohadas con el codo, su mejilla sobre la palma de la mano. El comentario le sacó una mueca y una risilla a Jean.

—Si no me quejo no soy yo, ya lo sabes —Con un pequeño gruñido se giró en la cama, observando a Marco en silencio, con detenimiento y el aire quizás un tanto atascado en sus pulmones.

—¿En qué piensas? —Quiso saber el moreno, observando a Jean alzar las cejas y morderse el labio, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones tras tragar saliva.

—¿Quieres que sea sincero? —murmuró.

—¿No lo eres siempre? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Jean se lamió los labios, observando los de Marco, y apenas escuchaba el susurro que fue su voz cuando contestó.

—Estás guapísimo tal cual, con el sol a tu espalda y el pelo despeinado —Marco apretó los labios y desvió su mirada un segundo hacia abajo, dejando escapar una pequeña risita avergonzada.

—Ehm, tú… tú también estás muy guapo. Pero siempre, en realidad —admitió encogiendo un hombro.

—Lo sé —Ante la contestación del rubio ambos rieron. 

Jean no quiso pensar más, no quiso retenerse más. No sabía si eran novios o no pero quería serlo, lo deseaba. Alzó la mano que le quedaba bajo el cuerpo y rozó el mentón de Marco, que pasó a sonreír de una manera tan dulce que se sintió intoxicado. Al alzar su otra mano hasta el hombro del chico, notó sus vellos ponerse de punta por la caricia de los dedos del pecoso en su cintura.

Quería a Jean más cerca y ya se miraban a una distancia que no haría con cualquier otro amigo ni persona. Ahora que tenía la certeza de que era correspondido su autoestima estaba por las nubes, sonriéndole con atrevimiento.

—Te gustan las vistas, ¿eh? —Le soltó. Jean rió suavemente por la nariz, asintiendo.

—Te acabo de decir que sí, anormal.

Rozó los labios de marco con las yemas de los dedos, esos labios que quería tocar con su boca. Y,  _ a tomar por culo,  _ tiró de su nuca al tiempo que la mano del moreno subía por su espalda, arrimándose a su cuerpo, besando su boca despacio pero con la intensidad que ambos guardaban de hacía meses. Sostenía su mejilla y jugaba con sus negros cabellos entre los dedos, deleitado con el sonido de sus bocas al separarse para volverse a juntar.

Marco le abrió los labios con la lengua, dejando caer la mano en la que apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pelo de Jean, tirando de él para girarle la cara y profundizar el beso. Se adherían el uno al otro, besándose, mirándose, mordiéndose, lamiéndose, probándose sin descanso y necesitando más. Pasaron las horas que en un principio pretendían dormir respirándose, tragándose, clavándose las uñas. 

Intercalaban pasión con ternura y se acariciaban las mejillas entre sonrisas cuando escucharon un suspiro en la puerta. Ambos giraron la cara sin separarse ni un centímetro, sin dejar de sonreír, sintiendo las bocas como cuando comes palomitas muy saladas, hinchadas de tanto beso.

—Mira que sois bonitos… —dijo Sasha, que no estaba sola. Su grupo de amigos al completo les observaba desde la puerta a saber desde cuando. Les traía sin cuidado.

—¡Menos mal que no erais novios! —escucharon a Eren decir tras el hombro de Mikasa.

—Bueno —Jean miró a Marco, buscando la verificación de sus palabras en sus ojos—, creo que ahora sí, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó él con palabras, dándole un besito que arrancó un suspiro de Historia—, somos novios.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerme y dejar kuditos.  
> Y millones de gracias por los comentarios!!!
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/TifaK_Sugar) y en [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
